Le petit triton
by Resli
Summary: Sasuke, prince des océans, est fasciné par le monde humain malgré l'interdiction formelle qu'il a de s'en approcher. Un jour, au mépris des lois, il sauve un homme de la noyade. C'est alors qu'apparaît Orochimaru, le sorcier des mers, qui lui propose un étrange marché : sa voix contre des jambes humaines... Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, ceci est un remake de "La Petite Sirène".


**Parfois, je me dis que mon esprit est malade quand j'écris des trucs pareils.**

**Enfin bref, bonjour, ô lecteurs qui venez vous abreuver d'eau de mer, de magie et de yaoi.**

**Concernant la genèse de ce que vous avez devant les yeux :**

**Il y a une semaine ou deux, je suis tombée sur une adaptation de "La Belle et la Bête" en version NaruSasu. Je me suis donc naturellement dit que je devrais tenter le concept avec un Disney. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai aussitôt pensé à "La Petite Sirène", proposition qui fut tout aussi immédiatement rejetée par la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau, qui trouvait l'idée totalement stupide. Seulement, je me suis figurée Sasuke en petite sirène et, après deux jours d'une obsession permanente - non mais, franchement, vous vous imaginez la chose ? - j'ai fini par céder à mes pulsions primaires, et j'ai re-visionné le film une fois ou deux en vue d'en faire une fiction, que voici, évidemment.**

**Par contre, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, je ne suis pas à la lettre la trame originale. Sachez donc que le rating M est amplement justifié.**

**Concernant les chansons :**

**Parce que, nondidju - oups, déformation provinciale, toutes mes excuses - on chante dans cette histoire ! Et vu qu'on réadapte cela à Naruto, il fallait bien que les chansons utilisées soient des OST de l'anime.**

**La première, c'est donc "Never Change" de "SHUN feat Lyu-Lyu".**

**La seconde, c'est "Diver" de "NICO Touches the Walls".**

**Il faudra également tenir compte du fait que notre ami chante a cappella. Parce que, avec les instrumentaux, ça ne colle pas vraiment à la situation, mais sans, étonnamment, ça va mieux.**

**Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient dans tout ce bazar, à commencer par les personnages de Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade (qui fait une apparition éclair), tous les gens de Konoha sous-cités. En espérant que je n'en aie oublié aucun. Ceux-là, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto, qui a l'obligeance de prêter ses personnages aux auteurs en plein délire.**

**Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas inventé "La Petite Sirène" (mais je pense que c'est assez évident). La version que j'ai utilisée pour l'OS appartient à Walt Disney. Et je me demande bien si l'histoire de base n'est pas un conte (probablement plus vieux que Disney), cependant je n'ai aucune certitude, je me contenterai donc d'écrire pour ne rien dire.**

**Sur ce, arrêtons d'épiloguer inutilement et...**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

><p>Un navire fendait le flots, n'ayant cure des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur sa proue à intervalle régulier. Il était tout puissant, entre la mer et le ciel, égaré entre ces deux immensités bleues, au dessus des dauphins mais sous les mouettes. Sur son pont supérieur, appuyé contre la rambarde, un jeune homme blond respirait l'air marin, les paupières closes pour mieux percevoir les saveurs salées qui imprégnait chacune des bouffées d'oxygène qu'il inspirait. Tout comme son bateau, il se sentait perdu devant tant de grandeur. Un sourire éclatant fendit son visage lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait attiré l'océan entier dans ses iris.<p>

- J'adore la mer ! s'écria-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Kiba, son meilleur ami, qui était à côté de lui.

Il ne devait en effet pas partager son avis étant donné qu'il était pour l'heure extrêmement occupé à balancer son dernier repas, probablement quelques organes vitaux en supplément, par-dessus bord. Akamaru, son chien, l'observait, à la fois compatissant et inquiet.

- Eh bien, Triton nous a préparé une jolie tempête ! Remarqua Lee depuis le pont inférieur, avisant un groupement de nuages noirs et menaçants au loin. J'espère qu'elle n'arrivera pas sur nous avant que nous soyons rentrés au port.

- Qui est Triton ? s'enquit notre héros.

Il rejoignit les pêcheurs qui s'affairaient plus bas d'un bond, intrigué par les explications qu'ils allaient lui fournir.

- Tout marin sait que Triton est le roi des océans, intervint Neji.

- C'est l'unique souverain du monde aquatique, renchérit Chôji.

- Tu sais qu'un peuple entier constitué d'hommes à queues de poissons vit dans les profondeurs ? continua Shino.

- Il parait que les femmes qui y habitent ont... voulut commencer Sai.

- Ne les écoute pas, Naruto, ce ne sont que des légendes, le coupa Kiba, qui ne semblait que moyennement remis de son mal de mer bien qu'il ait trouvé la force de descendre une volée de marches pour prendre part à la conversation.

Il était cependant à mille lieues de réaliser à quel point il avait tort et d'imaginer la richesse de la vie qui fourmillait sous ses pieds. Car au milieu des coraux multicolores et des poissons de toutes espèces, cachée par les hautes et sinueuses algues, se dressait sur le fond marin la cité d'Atlantica, ville des sirènes, et son palais d'or, demeure du monarque suprême de l'endroit. Toutefois, en cet instant, ses salles d'ordinaire pleines d'agitation étaient vides et silencieuses, car tous se pressaient vers l'opéra royal.

À l'intérieur, écailles et peaux se mêlaient en un étrange mais harmonieux tableau. Soudain, le brouhaha qui emplissait la pièce se tut. Les trompettes avaient retenti, et tous connaissaient leur signification : le roi allait faire son entrée. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne fasse son apparition, avec la dignité et la fierté qui lui étaient propres, maniant les hippocampes qui tiraient le coquillage sur lequel il reposait avec un naturel impressionnant. Le roi Triton, né Fugaku Uchiha et rebaptisé lors de son intronisation comme le voulait la coutume.

Un autre coquillage, nettement plus petit, le talonnait, avec à son bord le chef d'orchestre royal. Crabe le plus respecté du royaume et conseiller personnel du souverain, il ne l'égalait cependant pas en prestance, ni en maîtrise de son attelage, qui lui échappa alors qu'il passait près de Triton.

- Kakashi, te voilà ! l'interpella ce dernier. J'ai hâte de découvrir la prestation de Sasuke. Il ne m'a jamais fait la grâce de me laisser l'entendre mais son frère m'a assuré qu'il avait une voix magnifique.

- Bien sûr, Votre Majesté, une très jolie voix, s'empressa de répondre le crabe. Si seulement il était venu une seule fois aux répétitions, soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Il attrapa son feuillet de partitions ainsi que ses baguettes de chef d'orchestre avant de faire signe aux musiciens que le début de la représentation était imminent. Il fixa l'huître géante qui était refermée au centre de la scène, d'où devait sortir le jeune prince dès que l'introduction musicale serait terminée. Le public applaudit avec entrain quand il le vit s'avancer et commencer à guider violonistes, trompettistes et flûtistes avec sa virtuosité habituelle.

« Maintenant, Sasuke ! » pensa-t-il une fraction de seconde avant que le morceau ne s'achève. Lentement, la coquille s'ouvrit.

Elle était vide.

ナルサス

Le jeune homme posa doucement la main sur le bois pourrissant de l'épave dans laquelle il se cachait. Il se trouvait dans un environnement bien différent de la resplendissante salle d'opéra du palais mais préférait l'authenticité d'un vieux navire coulé au fond des océans aux artifices de la cour. D'autant plus que...

- Ils voulaient me faire chanter.

Et devant tout le monde, qui plus est. Quelle ineptie. Seul Itachi avait eu le privilège d'écouter son frère faire vibrer ses cordes vocales pour autre chose que parler, et c'était déjà largement assez.

- Tu aurais quand même pu les prévenir que tu ne participerais pas au spectacle, rétorqua Suigetsu.

Le poisson passa ensuite devant le prince, lui frôlant le nez de ses écailles blanches aux striures cyan puis, souriant de ses dents pointues, planta ses yeux violets dans ceux, charbonneux, de son ami.

- Et, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu trouves d'intéressant à ce genre d'endroits ? C'est franchement glauque.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ramassa un objet au hasard, puis répondit :

- Ce genre de choses, par exemple.

Il s'agissait d'un morceau d'un métal brillant et forgé, allongé et aplati, se terminant par trois petites pointes. En y regardant bien, cela avait une ressemblance avec le trident de son père.

- Et... à quoi ça sert ? demanda Suigetsu en fixant l'objet, perplexe.

- Aucune idée.

Il n'eut ni le temps de formuler une hypothèse, ni l'obligation d'expliquer au poisson qui lui servait de compagnon pourquoi il n'en avait aucune envie : une ombre passa au dessus du trou béant dans le plafond. Ils tournèrent à l'unisson la tête vers ce qui restait ce qui fut autrefois une luxueuse baie vitrée et eurent la confirmation de leurs craintes. De multiples rangées de dents surmontées de deux yeux jaunes et malveillants s'avançaient vers eux. Le requin les toisait, l'air mauvais et sûr de sa victoire sur ces deux faibles proies. Tandis que Suigetsu se découvrait une incroyable capacité à nager en marche arrière, Sasuke grogna de mécontentement et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient presque totalement perdu leur couleur originelle. Leur teinte à présent rouge sang était partiellement dissimulée par une rosace noire. C'était le Sharingan, le pouvoir de la lignée Uchiha, les yeux des rois.

Le regard que lança le jeune homme au squale glaça jusqu'à son ami poisson, qui le connaissait pourtant de longue date. Le monstre, d'abord pris au dépourvu, préféra ne pas s'exposer à l'aura de danger qu'émanait cet inconnu, se retira et disparut en quelques puissants coups de nageoire.

- Viens, on s'en va, c'est malsain ici.

- Mais ton... Sharingan... Ce n'est pas grave si... balbutia Suigetsu.

- Ce truc n'a aucune utilité de toute manière.

À part effrayer les créatures sous-marines belliqueuses.

ナルサス

Sasuke nageait tranquillement dans le palais, s'efforçant de produire peu de remous afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il comptait également sur sa queue bleu nuit et ses cheveux à peine plus sombres pour se fondre dans la masse. Peine perdue, au moment précis où il pensait avoir traversé le hall – le passage le plus périlleux du périple, il était à découvert – sans encombre et pouvoir rejoindre sa chambre sans mal, son frère aîné lui barra la route. Sa peau opaline avait dû le trahir.

- Tu aurais dû rester rien que pour voir l'expression de père, il était furieux – d'ailleurs, il l'est toujours. Il t'attend dans la salle du trône. J'ai assuré ta partie de la représentation, donc ne le crois pas s'il te dit que ça a été un désastre, déclara Itachi avec un sourire.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune prince se contenta d'opiner et de grommeler un vague remerciement.

- Mais je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas chanté. Tu sais, il attendait avec impatience de te voir faire preuve, continua-t-il d'un ton dont il essayait d'effacer le reproche.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Découragé par l'insensibilité de son petit frère, Itachi secoua le tête.

- Bon, je te laisse, tu connais le chemin.

Conscient qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de Sasuke, il s'en fut en un claquement de nageoires rouges, ses cheveux noirs attachés en catogan flottant derrière lui. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer un déplaisant savon paternel mais, ne voulant pas ajouter à la déception de son aîné, se dirigea vers son châtiment. Fugaku l'attendait, altièrement assis sur son trône, Kakashi se tenant sur l'un des accoudoirs. Aussitôt qu'il fut rentré dans la pièce, son père se lança dans une longue tirade sur son irresponsabilité.

- J'espère que tu es conscient du tort que ton absence a causé, le spectacle a été gâché par ta faute.

- Il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes que ce stupide concert, maugréa le prince en détournant la tête d'un air suffisant.

- Comment ça... plus intéressantes ?

La brièveté de sa réflexion fut telle que son fils n'eut même pas l'occasion de tenter de se justifier.

- _Tu es encore allé voir le monde interdit !_ tonna Triton, les traits déformés par le courroux. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas te rendre dans ce monde de barbares ? Ces mangeurs de poissons sont dangereux !

- Ils ne sont pas tous tels que tu les décrits, rétorqua Sasuke.

- Je te défends d'y retourner !

- Mais...

- Je n'admettrai pas de protestation. Aussi longtemps que tu vivras sous les océans, tu m'obéiras ! Cette obsession malsaine doit cesser. Je te préviens, si jamais j'apprends que tu es retourné à la surface, tu auras affaire à moi !

Blessé et peu désireux de montrer sa faiblesse, le jeune homme se précipita hors de la salle du trône, le cœur débordant de ressentiment et pincé par une tristesse qu'il se détestait d'éprouver.

À peine fut-il sorti que Fugaku s'adressa à Kakashi.

- Je crains que Sasuke n'enfreigne une nouvelle fois mes ordres, il a besoin d'être surveillé. Pourrais-tu t'en charger ?

- Sans problème, Votre Majesté, acquiesça le crabe sans se départir de son flegme.

Il s'élança à la suite du triton qui, fuyant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, avait heurté Suigetsu dans sa course – ce dernier s'étant caché derrière une colonne de pierre dans l'attente que le sermon se termine. Ensemble, ils nagèrent à en perdre haleine jusqu'à une grotte dont l'entrée était bouchée par un énorme rocher que le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à déplacer. Il se laissa ensuite tomber dans un espace libre entre les objets hétéroclites entassés partout autour de lui, le regard tourné vers le ciel invisible. Cette cavité rocheuse était sa boîte à trésors, son paradis, rempli de tout ce qui provenait du monde humain et avait échoué au fond des mers. Sabliers, chandeliers, paires de lunettes, montres à gousset, coffrets d'où dépassaient des tires-bouchons, des tasses ou des couverts. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, il ne connaissait ni leur utilité, ni même leur nom.

- Il ne fait pas d'effort pour comprendre. Un monde qui fabrique tant de merveilles ne peut être barbare.

Seul le silence de Suigetsu lui répondit.

- Un jour, je partirai d'ici.

Pour la seconde fois, sa phrase ne trouva pas de réplique, la détermination qui vibrait dans sa voix ne l'autorisait pas. Appréciant peu ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Kakashi s'apprêta à sortir de l'ombre d'où il observait le jeune homme quand celui-ci écarquilla brusquement les yeux en murmurant :

- Un bateau.

La réaction des deux amis fut si vive que le crabe en resta pantois. Alors que rien ne le laissait présager, en un instant, ils s'évanouirent de son champ de vision. Il eut tôt fait de se reprendre et de les suivre à la surface pour découvrir la scène qu'ils fixaient, éblouis et fascinés. À une centaine de mètres d'eux, un navire se découpait sur le ciel étoilé, brillant comme s'il était serti de mille bougies et projetant des feux d'artifice colorés autour de lui. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, Sasuke s'avança et bénit l'ouverture dans la coque qui lui permettait d'observer sans pour autant craindre de trop s'exposer.

Un homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le nez et un autre aux cheveux noirs et à l'épiderme aussi blanc que les écailles de Suigetsu jouaient de la musique, créant une ambiance simultanément festive et détendue. Un marin au visage à moitié mangé par le col de son pull et une paire de lunettes de soleil – tout à fait inadéquate à une heure si tardive – regardait avec amusement un garçon aux sourcils épais et noirs danser furieusement aux côtés d'un adolescent dont la longue écharpe frôlait le sol à chacun de ses mouvements. Un homme aux yeux d'une clarté qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant discourait tranquillement, un verre de vin rouge à la main, avec un interlocuteur aux cheveux châtain foncé qui semblait explicitement ennuyé par sa position et regardait avec envie un de leur compagnons désemplir le buffet sans pouvoir lui aussi prendre part au festin.

Tout à son analyse, le jeune prince ne vit pas le canidé curieux qui s'approchait de lui, le museau en l'air et un long filet de bave accroché à ses babines, et qui le gratifia d'un copieux coup de langue. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer prestement mais, la surprise passée, il posa timidement sa main sur le pelage soyeux et fourni du chien, en appréciant la douceur.

- Akamaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ici !

L'animal ne se le fit pas répéter et courut rejoindre son maître, un jeune homme, qui avait de l'allure dans ce qui paraissait être un costume taillé sur mesure, il discutait en rigolant avec... avec... Sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se laissa aller contre le plancher. S'il avait connu les anges, il aurait affirmé sans hésiter que l'un d'entre eux se tenait devant lui. S'il avait connu le blé, il se serait extasié devant sa chevelure qui en possédait la couleur. S'il avait connu les chats, il aurait sans nul doute comparé les cicatrices tracées sur ses joues à des moustaches félines. Il connaissait par contre l'océan, et put affirmer qu'il aurait pu se noyer entièrement dans l'intensité de son regard. Il faisait de grands gestes désorganisés, probablement pour mimer une histoire à son ami, qui se tordait de rire à chaque mouvement. Son explication ne devait pas être très convaincante. Quand il sembla en avoir terminé, Kiba réclama le silence à grand renfort de cris et finit par obtenir l'attention générale.

- Mes amis, nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer le dix-huitième anniversaire de Naruto. J'ai par conséquent l'extrême honneur et le privilège d'offrir à notre très estimé prince le cadeau le plus original, le plus dispendieux et le plus monumental.

Au terme de sa tirade, un marin retira lestement la couverture reposant sur l'énorme paquet qui encombrait le pont, découvrant une statue de plusieurs mètres de haut représentant Naruto dans une pose héroïque, épée au poing et visage triomphant levé vers les cieux. Le tout était du plus mauvais goût. Le blond grimaça, il n'aurait jamais cru que son meilleur ami oserait honorer leur pari en lui offrant une telle laideur.

- Tu n'étais pas censé m'offrir cette horreur pour mon mariage ?

- Si j'avais dû attendre que tu trouves compagnon à ton goût _et _que le mariage gay soit légalisé, tu ne l'aurais jamais reçu ! Je n'aurais pour rien au monde voulu te priver d'une splendeur pareille.

Il poursuivit, sur le ton de la confidence :

- D'ailleurs, quand te décideras-tu à faire part de ton homosexualité à ton père ? Il a les intérêts de son pays très à cœur mais n'est guère au fait de ce qui se déroule dans son propre palais, il risque de ne jamais l'apprendre par lui-même si tu ne lui dis rien.

Le grondement du tonnerre suivi d'un cri d'alerte de Neji lui enlevèrent la lourde tâche de répondre.

- On aura pas le temps de l'éviter, la tempête est déjà sur nous !

Comme pour lui donner raison, l'atmosphère devint crépitante et le bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement, des vagues, violentes et imprévisibles, partirent à l'assaut du bastingage. Trempés de sueur et de pluie, les marins maintenaient avec force les cordes qui menaçaient de céder, retenant leur respiration pour inhaler le moins d'eau possible et pestant contre l'humidité qui rendait tout autour d'eux plus glissant que des pierres polies.

Ils se battaient vaillamment, mais que pouvaient-ils réellement contre les éléments déchaînés ? L'homme qui avait pris la barre fut subitement délogé de sa place par une secousse plus brutale que les précédentes. Naruto prit le relais au moment précis où un éclair frappa le mât, le brisant et l'enflammant. Les marins n'avaient à présent d'autre choix que d'abandonner le navire. Ils jetèrent un barque à la mer tandis que, entre gerbes d'eau et écume, Sasuke voyait, horrifié, le bateau se renverser sur le côté et déverser tout ce qui n'était pas fermement attaché à la plate-forme dans l'océan. Une minute, qui lui parut durer une éternité, s'écoula avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau apercevoir les matelots, et il soupira de soulagement en les voyant tous sains et saufs sur leur embarcation de fortune.

Soudain, un aboiement affolé retentit. Le jeune homme bond jeta un coup d'œil à son ami en costume, inconscient à côté de lui et cracha un juron. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et s'élança pour sauver Akamaru, que personne n'avait songé à emporter avec eux. Il escalada la coque en priant pour ne pas déraper, puis attrapa le chien et le lança aussi loin qu'il le put, à quelques mètres de ses compagnons. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut sauter lui aussi, un pressentiment de mauvais augure s'empara de lui. Les flammes qui ravageaient à présent le fier navire avaient atteint la poudre à canon. Sasuke rassembla chacune des parcelles d'énergie présentes en lui pour se précipiter vers Naruto. Trop tard.

La déflagration résonna comme un coup de gong au cœur de la tourmente.

ナルサス

Sasuke se laissa choir sur le sable fin, serrant avec vigueur le corps de Naruto, comme s'il menaçait toujours de sombrer au fin fond des abysses sous-marins. Il avait bataillé toute la nuit contre les flots avides de l'engloutir, s'efforçant de garder la tête à l'air libre même quand celui-ci lui piquetait la peau. Le prince regarda l'humain qu'il avait secouru de la noyade. Était-il seulement encore en vie ? Une respiration, faible et irrégulière répondit à son interrogation muette. Intrigué par son visage, il s'autorisa à caresser délicatement les fins traits qui griffaient ses joues. Tous les humains possédaient-ils ce genre de particularités ? Le blond toussa, rejetant les derniers restes de mer qui s'étaient logés dans sa poitrine. La voix de Sasuke s'éleva sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, ni ne songe à arrêter son chant.

**Kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride  
><strong>_Ce monde est empli de choses qu'on ne peut voir_

**Kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa  
><strong>_Nous nous blessons à force de crainte_

**Kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono  
><strong>_Qu'y a-t-il au-delà de l'obscurité ?_

**Massugu ni misueta mama de  
><strong>_Regarde vers l'avenir_

**Hanasanai  
><strong>_Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir_

Naruto entrouvrit les paupières avec difficulté, papillonnant des yeux, tentant de mieux percevoir son environnement ainsi que l'origine de cette captivante mélodie. Ce furent finalement des sons de course effrénée, des appels puissants et le bruit d'une éclaboussure qui le sortirent de sa léthargie.

- Akamaru ! Tu as trouv... Naruto ! cria Kiba en voyant son ami allongé sur le rivage.

Il le releva, tenant avec fermeté son prince qui pouvait chuter à tout instant.

- Quelqu'un m'a sauvé... Un jeune homme... Il chantait... bafouilla-t-il en pointant l'horizon de son index.

Sasuke s'abaissa derrière le rocher qu'il avait juste eu le temps de rejoindre avant que l'autre humain n'arrive.

- Tu as bu la tasse, mon vieux. Viens, on rentre.

Il regarda Naruto s'éloigner d'un pas claudiquant, ses cheveux reflétant la clarté du soleil levant.

Dans une tanière lugubre et sordide, une rire rauque et angoissant se fit entendre.

ナルサス

Le prince triton hésitait entre lassitude et allégresse. Le discours vantant la beauté de l'océan que lui tenait Kakashi depuis une dizaine de minutes était des plus assommants, toutefois les traits de Naruto qui s'imposaient régulièrement à lui l'empêchaient d'être tout à fait agacé. Ce fut finalement le crabe qui lui offrit son salut quand, s'emportant dans une série de vers passionnés dédiés aux merveilles de la vie subaquatique, son inattention pour le jeune homme se fit grandissante. Il s'éclipsa, guidé par Suigetsu qui disait avoir quelque chose à lui montrer.

Lorsque le chef d'orchestre termina son envolée lyrique, Sasuke avait disparu et on lui faisait savoir que le roi souhaitait le voir pour lui parler d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

- Kakashi, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Face au silence de son subordonné, il explicita sa pensée.

- Sasuke est amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette idée ne venait bien entendu pas de lui. C'était Itachi qui, remarquant la bonne humeur inhabituelle de son frère, en avait fait part à son part à Fugaku, espérant susciter une discussion père-fils et améliorer leur relation, qui était de plus en plus tendue depuis que le prince était entré dans l'adolescence. Kakashi déglutit. Triton avait donc tout découvert ?

- Votre Majesté, je n'ai pu l'en empêcher. J'ai tout fait pour le ramener mais il semblerait effectivement qu'il se soit entiché de cet homme... Cet humain...

Le regard du souverain se fit brusquement plus dur.

- Comment ça, un humain ?

De son côté, Sasuke se tenait face à un objet qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver dans sa boîte à trésors : la statue de Naruto, qui avait coulé en même temps que son bateau.

- Ce truc était tombé pas loin, expliqua Suigestu. Juugo s'est fait un plaisir de m'aider à le transporter jusqu'ici.

- Tu t'es vraiment senti obligé de me ramener cette atrocité ? marmonna son ami.

Son expression intéressée alors qu'il détaillait la sculpture démentait cependant ses paroles rudes.

- Merci, dit-il, mâchant le mot de sorte qu'il soit presque incompréhensible.

Il s'apprêtait à toucher la pierre froide du bout des doigts quand la voix caverneuse de Fugaku résonna dans la pièce, telle une douloureuse sentence.

- J'ai établi certaines lois, et j'exige qu'elles soient respectées, surtout par mon propre fils.

Le jeune homme se retourna, le visage neutre, vidé de toute émotion.

- Est-il vrai que tu as sauvé un humain de la noyade ?

- Il est inutile de le nier.

- Tu connais pourtant la loi !

- Sans ça, il serait mort, objecta calmement le prince.

- Cela n'aurait pas fait de tort au monde ! Ces barbares lanceurs de harpons sont tous identiques, ils ne méritent pas de vivre !

L'envie de défier son père, de se délecter de son ahurissement choqué et de son indignation face à son attitude devint si forte que Sasuke en oublia de se maîtriser et hurla à pleine voix :

- Eh bien, père, j'aime l'un d'entre eux !

Le roi éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Un triton et un humain, aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?

- Cela m'est bien égal, répliqua-t-il.

Les conséquences de sa provocation s'élevèrent au-delà de ses espérances, et même de ses désirs. Fugaku, hors de lui, haussa le ton comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Je te protégerai malgré toi de ton obstination !

Il brandit son trident, en faisant jaillir un rayon rougeoyant et destructeur, qui réduisit en poussière mappemondes, montres, couverts, vases et toutes les autres inventions humaines qui eurent le malheur d'être exposées à son pouvoir. Le jeune prince, les poings serrés, observait, impuissant, l'effondrement de tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Triton n'épargna rien et ne laissa que débris et monceaux de bois et de métal autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que plus aucun objet n'était intact, il partit en ignorant superbement le regard haineux de son fils. Kakashi et Suigestu, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène, immobilisés par tant de violence, voulurent s'avancer vers le jeune homme. Grossière erreur. La flamme qui brûlait dans son regard ne s'était pas éteinte et il la subirent de plein fouet.

- Partez.

Son intonation était si froide et hostile qu'ils n'osèrent s'opposer à lui et rebroussèrent chemin. Une fois seul, il ne put se résoudre à libérer ses larmes de rage et enfonça ses ongles si fort dans ses paumes que l'eau autour de ses mains prit une couleur rouge et trouble.

Soudain, un mouvement en périphérie de sa vision l'alerta. Un éclair pâle serpenta le long de la roche parsemée de cratères, puis se rapprocha de lui, susurrant ses propos à un rythme hypnotique.

- _Je connais un moyen de mettre fin à ta souffrance..._

Une anguille, aux écailles grises si blafardes qu'elles en paraissaient blanches, s'enroula langoureusement autour de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante.

_- Je viens de la part d'une personne qui te veut du bien..._

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

_- Orochimaru peut t'offrir ce que tu désires..._

La voix envoûtante remplissait son office, elle résonnait en harmonie avec les peines du jeune homme, qui se sentait de plus en plus attiré par elle. Il connaissait Orochimaru, on ne lui avait que trop souvent répété de se méfier de ce vil sorcier mais... il pouvait bien être le seul capable de l'aider.

- Mène-moi à lui.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la grotte, ils furent interceptés par Suigetsu et Kakashi, qui n'avaient pas renoncé et patientaient à l'extérieur dans l'espoir que la colère du prince s'apaise et qu'il leur permette d'entrer. Il fallut moins d'une seconde au crabe pour reconnaître le guide du jeune triton : Kabuto, le fidèle sous-fifre d'Orochimaru.

- Sasuke, que fais-tu avec lui ? s'irrita-t-il.

Il n'eut pas droit à un regard, pas plus que Suigetsu, et ce durant tout le trajet qui les conduisit jusqu'à l'antre du sorcier. Une fois arrivé à destination, le jeune homme plongea dans la cavité sombre que l'anguille grise lui désigna comme étant l'entrée de la demeure de son maître sans marquer le moindre temps d'arrêt.

L'endroit était sinistre, envahi par des pierres aux arêtes tranchantes et des stalactites à la surface âpre. Il était chichement éclairé par quelques algues fluorescentes. Dans la pénombre, deux iris jaunes aux pupilles verticales luisaient, un faux air amical dissimulant mal leur scintillement pernicieux.

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es épris d'un homme de la terre, et prince de surcroît, paraît-il, siffla le sorcier de sa voix éraillée.

Il apparut dans la lumière avec un bruit de frottement, dévoilant un teint cadavérique et de longs cheveux noirs et traînant derrière lui une longue queue, noire elle aussi, sertie d'écailles acérées et se terminant en pointe. « Les racontars disaient donc vrai, il est à moitié serpent des mers... »

- La solution à ton problème est simple, il te suffit de devenir humain, continua-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Pouvez-vous le faire ? s'enquit-il, s'appliquant à conserver un calme apparent en dépit de son instinct de survie qui lui hurlait que la créature qui se tenait face à lui était dangereuse.

- L'étendue de mes pouvoirs dépasse ton imagination.

Orochimaru lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- Mais je vois que tu n'es pas du genre à tergiverser... Dans ce cas, voici les termes du contrat. Je peux te transformer en humain pendant trois jours. Si, avant la fin de ce délai, ton prince est tombé amoureux de toi, et plus précisément, s'il t'a embrassé avant le coucher du soleil, tu garderas cette forme pour l'éternité. Dans le cas contraire, tu redeviendras triton... et tu m'appartiendras.

Sasuke rendit son regard au sorcier, il ne le craignait pas. Il était déterminé. Sa résolution pourtant prise menaça un instant de vaciller quand il pensait à son frère. Ne reverrait-il donc plus jamais Itachi ? Le serpent ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se questionner plus longtemps.

- Oh, et nous n'avons pas encore parlé du paiement, reprit-il avec un étonnement hypocrite. En ce bas monde, on n'a rien sans rien...

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et poursuivit, mielleux :

- En échange, je ne te demande qu'une babiole, une chose dont tu peux te passer.

Il laissa planer un silence à la longueur calculée avant de déclarer :

- Ta voix.

Kakashi et Suigetsu, à quelques mètres de là étaient tenus en respect par Kabuto, qui s'était enroulé autour d'eux et resserrait l'étau à chaque tentative d'évasion ou de prise de parole. Ainsi entravés, ils regardèrent, incapables d'agir, Orochimaru charmer Sasuke avec ses tournures de phrases habiles.

- Mais ne crois pas que cela t'empêchera de séduire, le langage du corps est bien plus important que les mots dans ce domaine.

Il recula pour se ménager un effet.

- Alors, affaire conclue ?

Un parchemin lumineux émergea devant le jeune homme, qui ne douta pas de son origine magique. Lorsqu'il souleva le poignet, une plume prit place dans sa paume. Avec détermination, il l'empoigna et signa de son nom le contrat qui était apparu face à lui.

- Parfait, approuva le sorcier.

Il glissa vivement vers une vasque au bord dentelé qui était dressée au centre de la pièce, attrapant au passage diverses décoctions et objets ésotériques sur ses étagères, qu'il jeta dans le récipient. Une clarté verte emplit la salle.

- Maintenant, chante, lui ordonna Orochimaru, une coquille d'escargot marin à la main.

Résolument, Sasuke s'exécuta.

**Iki wo shitakute koko wa kurushikute  
><strong>_Je veux respirer, c'est douloureux ici_

**Yami wo miageru dake no yoru wa ukabu genasshou no diver  
><strong>_Je ne fais qu'admirer les ténèbres de la nuit tel un plongeur flottant blessé par sa remontée_

**Ikite irun datte tashikame takute****_  
><em>**_Parce que je suis en vie, je veux m'en assurer_

**Fukai kaitei wo mezashite mou ichido...  
><strong>_Je veux atteindre une nouvelle fois le tréfonds de l'océan alors..._

**Kokyuu wo shiyou  
><strong>_Reprenons notre souffle_

Tandis qu'il chantait, il sentit les notes s'enfuir de sa gorge, et finalement le quitter. La musique ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle continua de résonner, plus pure à présent qu'elle n'était plus emprisonnée dans une enveloppe charnelle. Puis elle fut aspirée par le coquillage du sorcier et s'évanouit.

Un serpent d'énergie tourbillonna alors autour du prince, qui sentit sa queue disparaître au profit de deux nouveaux membres. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y réfléchir car il ressentit simultanément une compression insoutenable contre ses poumons. Kabuto relâcha Kakashi et Suigetsu, qui s'empressèrent de remonter le jeune homme incapable de mouvoir deux membres qu'il possédait pour la première fois.

Ils délaissèrent la tanière d'Orochimaru pour la surface, où Sasuke inspira pour la première fois une bouffée d'oxygène humaine. Il dégusta avec délice la sensation d'avoir la cage thoracique inondée d'air, puis de sentir ses narines frémir pendant qu'il en rejetait le surplus. Il prit ensuite appui sur Suigetsu et Kakashi, qui le tirèrent jusqu'à la plage et finirent par s'y écrouler contre un écueil, exténués d'avoir transporté une masse presque inerte du large à la côte. La masse en question, le corps encore à moitié immergé, fixa ses jambes neuves avec perplexité. Comment allait-il tenir là-dessus ?

Il se redressa, tenta de faire quelque pas, mal assuré, et tomba sur le sable où il s'assit en tailleur, contrarié par le ridicule de sa situation. Il était humain, mais il ne savait pas marcher, la belle affaire ! Il se mit sur ses pieds pour la seconde fois, s'agrippant à un rocher afin de ne pas trébucher à nouveau et posa prudemment ses orteils sur la plage jonchée de détritus – pour la plupart des débris en bois, seuls restes d'embarcations qui avaient été balayées par les tempêtes des jours précédents.

Soudain, des jappements joyeux se firent entendre, et Akamaru accourut, toute bave dehors, prêt à lécher sans modération le jeune homme, qui réalisa que, si chien il y avait, son maître ne devait pas être loin. Il ressentit une subite gêne face à nudité et attrapa un morceau de voile déchiré qu'il enroula prestement autour de sa taille. Confirmant son intuition, des bruits de chaussures s'enfonçant dans le sol meuble l'avertirent de l'arrivée imminente du propriétaire de la bête. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le jeune brun qu'il avait remarqué sur le bateau aux côtés de Naruto, c'est le jeune homme blond lui-même qui arriva en courant pour rattraper Akamaru.

Il se stoppa net dans son élan en découvrant un homme aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau d'opale qui se tenait face à lui, une simple guenille en guise de pagne, masquant à peine sa musculature discrète. Sa tenue débraillée n'enlevait toutefois rien à son allure digne. Il y avait quelque chose d'auguste dans sa beauté déroutante, un air princier dans son port de cou et ses traits finement sculptés. Il s'avança vers lui, non sans le détailler de plus en plus précisément au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il en était persuadé, ce jeune homme mystérieux était celui qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait miraculeusement échappé à la mort. Depuis qu'on l'avait sauvé. La surprise passée, sa bonne humeur habituelle reprit le dessus.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Et vous ?

Sasuke souleva altièrement le menton, se préparant à déclamer noms et titres d'un air solennel, mais ses mots moururent avant même d'avoir vibré dans ses cordes vocales. Il vit la déception se peindre sur les visage de Naruto devant son incapacité à émettre un son. Il lui était impossible de lui expliquer que c'était lui, lui qui avait bravé les flots pour le soustraire à la tempête, lui qui l'avait réveillé en lui chantant une chanson bien qu'il soit un parfait inconnu. Ils n'étaient que deux étrangers au bord de la mer. Sans rien laisser transparaître de l'impuissance qu'il ressentait, le jeune prince s'accroupit et traça son prénom en lettres capitales dans le sable.

- Sasuke, donc. Enchanté.

Il hocha la tête en guise de salut. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à s'encombrer de fioritures inutiles pour ne pas froisser l'étiquette, il en profitait. Il voulut déplier les jambes mais celles-ci se dérobèrent sous lui sans crier gare. Il se voyait déjà en train de compter les grains de sable à terre, le sol se rapprochant à une vitesse folle, quand un bras charitable le retint.

- Hé, ça va ? Vous avez l'air épuisé, venez, je vous amène chez moi.

Sans même attendre la confirmation du jeune homme, Naruto commença à longer la côte en direction du château, souriant, plus malicieux que jamais. Il avait hâte de voir la tête des domestiques quand il leur présenterait son singulier naufragé.

ナルサス

- Naruto, ton sauveur mystérieux n'existe pas. Personne ne passe son temps à voguer sur les mers pour gentiment ramener les sinistrés au bord de l'asphyxie chez eux... et disparaître aussitôt la bonne action effectuée, raisonna Kiba, qui essayait vainement depuis une demi-heure de convaincre son ami qu'il avait tort de courir après une chimère.

Le prince humain, qui avait jusqu'à lors gardé les yeux fixés sur le lointain, à travers la baie vitrée de la salle à manger, se retourna vers le jeune brun, qui était nonchalamment installé sur une chaise en bout de la grande table de réception, désespérant de voir son repas arriver.

- Je l'ai vu et je t'assure que je le retrouverai, affirma-t-il avec entrain.

La voix de Tsunade, la gouvernante royale, interrompit leur dialogue.

- Allez, ne sois pas timide, montre-toi, enjoignit-elle avec le ton de celle qui sait se faire obéir.

Sasuke s'avança dans la pièce avec une lenteur démesurée, provoquant un sifflement admiratif de Kiba, qui aurait pu lui valoir un regard réprobateur de Naruto s'il n'avait été occupé à contempler le jeune homme qui venait de faire une entrée remarquable.

On lui avait fait prendre un bain, pratique qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant, et ses cheveux, constellés de déchets marins il y a de cela quelques heures encore, étaient à présent brillants et lisses, un épi avait même pris place à l'arrière de son crâne, y relevant les pointes en cul de canard. Les servantes lui avaient par la suite enfilé un costume, coutume qu'il avait jugée à la fois barbare et agréable, l'habit étant peu commode à passer bien qu'il ait trouvé plaisant de couvrir sa peau dénudée. Le résultat était saisissant.

Le jeune homme de la bonne société qui se tenait face à Naruto, dont il émanait une élégance étrange et un calme impérial, n'avait plus rien en commun avec le sauvageon fier qu'il avait ramassé sur la grève. Veston et pantalon noirs tranchaient avec son teint laiteux tout en s'accordant avec sa chevelure et ses yeux d'ébène, ses mocassins cirés claquaient sur le parquet, exactement en rythme avec les battements de son cœur, qui s'interrompirent au moment où le jeune blond crut déceler de la gratitude dans les iris obscurs qui se rivaient sur lui avec insistance.

Soudain, l'arrivée du cuisinier brisa l'atmosphère irréelle qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Le jeune blond, reprenant contenance, tira la chaise de son invité et le pria de s'asseoir avant de lui-même prendre place. Kiba, ayant constaté la manière indécente dont son ami dévorait Sasuke des yeux, vit en lui une occasion inespérée de faire oublier au prince ses visions de sauveteurs des mers.

- Dis-moi, Naruto, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas notre hôte visiter le royaume ?

Il se tourna vers l'intéressé.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, si je ne m'abuse.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre en considération la réponse du jeune homme et recommença à s'adresser à son ami.

- Tu pourrais lui servir de guide.

Naruto, peu attentif, réalisa subitement que la phrase lui était destinée et pire, qu'il était préférable qu'il y réagisse.

- Hein ? Tu disais, Kiba ?

- Je disais que tu ne peux pas passer tes journées à errer comme une âme en peine dans le palais, s'exaspéra-t-il en soulevant distraitement la cloche qui masquait son repas.

Sasuke, se souciant jusqu'à ce moment là peu de son assiette, faillit déglutir bruyamment en découvrant dans celle de son vis-à-vis un Kakashi visiblement tout sauf satisfait de se retrouver dans une situation si embarrassante.

Alors que son jeune prince découvrait les joies des bulles de savon, le crabe avait entreprit d'inspecter le château. Il s'était aventuré trop loin de la salle d'eau et avait atterri dans l'endroit le plus effrayant qu'il lui avait été donné de voir : la cuisine, où s'entassaient cadavres de poissons et crustacés fourrés aux épices. Mal en point et sujet à une terrible nausée, il n'avait presque pas remarqué le cuisinier qui le menaçait de son couteau et s'était enfui à toutes pattes pour éviter de passer à la casserole. Le cuistot, un petit homme bedonnant avec un fort accent italien, n'avait cependant pas abandonné la chasse et avait retourné vaisselle et aliments pour le retrouver. En désespoir de cause, Kakashi s'était dissimulé sous une feuille de salade, dans un des plats qui étaient prêts à être servis.

Loin de pouvoir imaginer les péripéties que venait de vivre le crabe, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et souleva sa propre cloche en lui indiquant d'un geste pressant de venir s'y réfugier. Naruto et Kiba, trop occupés à se chamailler amicalement, n'aperçurent rien de son manège et le triton se permit un soupir de soulagement lorsque le crabe, après un bref passage dans son plat, se tapit à l'abri dans une de ses poches.

ナルサス

Le lendemain, Naruto entreprit de lui faire visiter tous les recoins du bourg attenant au château. Il fit apprêter une voiture, conduite par deux chevaux qu'il caressa affectueusement et appela Deidara et Sasori face à un Sasuke intérieurement ébahi, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi les animaux du monde humain ne parlaient jamais et ne protestaient pas lorsqu'on les considérait comme intellectuellement inférieurs.

C'était jour de marché et le jeune blond eut vite fait de débarrasser le prince triton de ses réticences à plonger dans la foule dense qui se pressait sur la place du village pour le mener entre les différentes échoppes aux toiles colorées, s'extasiant comme un enfant devant un spectacle de marionnettes, achetant fruits et légumes exotiques qu'il promit haut et fort de faire cuisiner par le chef du palais sous le regard amusé des passants. Sentant un fumet familier lui chatouiller le nez, il prit Sasuke par le bras et le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la devanture de qui semblait être un restaurant.

- Je vais te faire goûter la spécialité de Konoha ! Il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde.

Ladite spécialité se trouva être un bol de ramens, que le jeune homme mangea placidement tandis que son compagnon en avalait une quantité impressionnante. Naruto possédait une capacité à ingurgiter la nourriture plutôt incroyable. Lorsqu'il fut si repu qu'il en devenu incapable de se mouvoir correctement, il décréta avec un air gêné qu'il leur fallait écourter leur sortie, désolé de devoir rentrer si tôt mais semblant tout de même ravi d'avoir absorbé assez de ramens pour jeûner une semaine sans ressentir le tiraillement de la faim.

Sur le chemin du retour, le mutisme de Sasuke n'entrava pas la conversation, le prince blond palabrait assez pour deux personnes, voire trois. Il réussit l'exploit de forcer son invité à s'exprimer par signes, riant quand il trimait pour lui communiquer une information complexe. Au bout d'un moment, il jeta un regard aux chevaux, puis aux brun, et demanda :

- Tu veux prendre les rênes ?

Sasuke accepta, se questionnant sur l'origine de cette demande incongrue, et comprit en voyant Naruto le regarder à la dérobée pendant qu'il se concentrait sur la route. Un sourire espiègle qui n'augurait rien de bon étira le coin de ses lèvres. Sans préavis, il lança l'attelage au galop, faisant sursauter son passager, qui plaça rapidement une main devant sa bouche en grimaçant. En entrant dans la cour du palais, le conducteur freina aussi franchement qu'il le put, envoyant ainsi valser le prince à l'avant de la voiture. Une fois à l'arrêt, il éclata d'un rire grave et pur. Il ne vit pas la boule blonde, qui avait fort peu apprécié de se faire malmener de la sorte, lui foncer dessus. Il entendit par contre très distinctement le hurlement qu'elle poussa.

- Teme !

Le soir-même, il sembla toutefois avoir lui avoir pardonné ce mauvais tour car, à peine le dîner terminé, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, donna-t-il pour seule explication.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sous les chants des grillons et parvinrent à un marais. Sasuke, qui avait rarement observé des étendues d'eau semblables, distingua une barque dans l'obscurité. En y posant le pied, il se rendit compte que sa condition était pour le moins risible : lui, prince des océans, utilisait un canot pour ne pas se mouiller dans un étang. Ridicule.

Seul le bruit feutré des rames caressant le liquide meubla bientôt la sphère tranquille qui les enveloppait. Naruto, anormalement aphone et sur son visage traînant ce qu'une mauvaise langue aurait qualifié d'air béat, dévisageait le brun, qui semblait pour sa part se ficher éperdument d'être le centre de son attention et laissait son regard divaguer des nénuphars à la lune qui les éclairait faiblement, la joue écrasée sur son poing refermé. Les sens en éveil, il tentait de percevoir tout du monde nouveau qui défilait sous ses yeux, de démêler tous les sons qui peuplaient la nuit, de mémoriser chaque odeur, d'emplir ses souvenirs d'images de cette surface qu'il avait tant rêvée. D'un coup, un éclair jaune se refléta sur l'eau miroitante, brisant la songerie de Sasuke et faisant surgir en lui une pensée qui lui arracha un sourire. En réalité, il aurait bien pu se contenter d'une seule vision du monde humain.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? s'enquit Naruto.

Surpris d'être pris en pleine manifestation de gaieté, Sasuke se redressa promptement et lui lança, pour se donner contenance, un regard énigmatique en signalant d'un haussement d'épaules que ce serait trop difficile à expliquer. Il lui aurait pourtant suffi de pointer un doigt sur le jeune homme assis en face de lui... mais sa fierté lui défendait de se déclarer d'une manière aussi médiocre.

- Dis, Sas'ke, tu viens d'où ? demanda le blond après un temps de réflexion.

Il aurait simplement pu mentir, prétendre qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, ou à nouveau hausser les épaules. À la place de cela, il balaya l'horizon du regard et ouvrit sa paume comme pour y faire rentrer l'océan entier.

- De quelque part, de l'autre côté de la mer, alors ?

Il ne démentit pas. Ses origines n'étaient pas de celles que l'on explique par des gestes.

- Et c'est comment, là-bas ?

Sasuke s'abaissa puis, en un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, aspergea généreusement Naruto, qui resta immobile, sans comprendre, puis poussa un cri marquant sa désapprobation. Soupirant, il réitéra son jet d'eau jusqu'à ce que le jeune prince se protège de ses mains en râlant et s'écrie :

- Ça va, c'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est mouillé.

Et comme le brun ne s'arrêtait pas :

- Humide, pluvieux, désolé, je n'ai plus d'autres idées, s'excusa-t-il avant d'arroser lui aussi abondamment le triton.

Il reprit ensuite son questionnaire.

- Et pourquoi tu es parti ?

Pris au dépourvu, Sasuke hésita quant à la manière de répondre. Finalement, il opta pour la plus facile des solutions : il ficha ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto et ne les lâcha plus. Ce dernier remercia la noirceur ambiante qui avait la bonne grâce de camoufler les roseurs sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa que le brun ne comptait ni lui donner d'indications supplémentaires ni détourner ses iris au magnétisme déroutant de lui. Il donna un grand coup de rame, se penchant fortement en avant. Le jeune homme, qui le fixait toujours énigmatiquement, sentit sa respiration se couper face à cette subite proximité, et revenir à la normale alors que le pagayeur battait en retraite, feignant lui aussi de ne pas en avoir été affecté. Durant une fraction de seconde, il n'y avait eu pour seule distance entre leurs deux souffles momentanément taris qu'une fine goutte d'eau.

Cherchant confusément un moyen de mettre fin au malaise qui s'installait entre eux, Naruto étudia sommairement son environnement jusqu'à y trouver son bonheur. À un mètre de la barque, il y eut quelques remous avant que n'apparaisse un tentacule luisant. Le bassin devait communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre avec la mer.

- Regarde, une pieuvre ! Ou peut-être que c'est un calmar... Je vais l'attraper pour compter ses tentacules !

Sous le haussement de sourcil de son compagnon, il se pencha tandis que le céphalopode de race inconnue, manquant étonnamment de réactivité, bougeait mollement autour du canot, intrigué. Il avait pourtant cru sentir l'odeur proche d'une sirène, il avait dû se tromper.

- Donc, pieuvre, huit tentacules, poulpe, dix tentacules, ah non, c'est la même chose, c'est pieuvre, dix tentacules, calmar, huit tentacules, non, c'est plutôt... Rah, je ne m'en souviens plus !

Échouant à se rappeler de ce détail parfaitement superflu mais essentiel dans son entreprise, il commit soudain la pire des erreurs. Il voulut se gratter la tête pour signifier son indécision et lâcha l'unique main qui le maintenait encore en équilibre au-dessus de l'étang qui lui paraissait à présent un peu trop vaseux pour y plonger. Sasuke, qui avait compris dès le départ que l'activité puérile du prince se conclurait par une baignade forcée, était sur le qui-vive et l'empêcha immédiatement de déraper sur le bois humide et de finir son parcours en dessous de la ligne de flottaison de la barque en crochetant habilement taille et poignet gauche. Une fois en solidement ancré sur son embarcation, Naruto éclata d'un rire franc et enfantin.

- Tu sais, tu n'es plus obligé de me tenir, je ne risque plus de tomber, lui assura-t-il après avoir interrompu son accès d'hilarité en s'apercevant que le brun avait toujours les doigts accrochés aux siens. Mais tu peux aussi garder ma main, continua-t-il.

Loin d'avoir l'effet escompté, ses paroles glacèrent le jeune homme, qui rangea précipitamment son avant-bras à côté de lui. Insensible à son attitude, le bateau poursuivit son trajet romantique et dériva doucement pour s'immobiliser sous un saule dont les branches pendantes semblables à de longues chaînes décorées de feuilles les emprisonnèrent dans un univers vert et aqueux. Des lucioles, centaines de points lumineux se dispersant à mi-chemin entre la cîme de l'arbre et ses racines, voletaient en cercle autour des nouveaux arrivants, projetant partout ombres et chaleur.

C'est alors que le prince triton sentit une pression chaude se glisser sous sa paume. Il n'eut pas le temps de lever son regard pour admirer le blond au comble de la gêne, ce dernier avait déjà traversé l'espace qui les séparait. L'haleine de Naruto sentait les fruits à pulpe et la fraîcheur des nuits d'été, celle de Sasuke l'exotisme et les épices de pays lointains. Les paupières closes, comme dans un rêve, ils virent leurs lèvres se frôler avec délicatesse, puis s'éloigner pour mieux s'unir. Toutefois, avant même qu'elles ne se soient touchées, le batelet se retourna, les jetant dans le marais et brisant la magie de l'instant.

- J'arrive, Sasuke, je viens t'aider ! cria le prince dès qu'il fut remis de son saisissement.

Le naufragé s'était malencontreusement coiffé d'un nénuphar lors de sa remontée, cependant il en faisait peu de cas. Un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. Non loin de là, il avait cru entrevoir des écailles blanchâtres fuyant vers le large.

Du fond de son antre, Orochimaru, qui observait en permanence les événements par les yeux de Kabuto, fulminait.

- On est pas passés loin... Ce petit allumeur a bien failli réussir son coup, ragea-t-il.

Il rampa jusqu'au coquillage doré qui était posé en évidence sur une de ses étagères et s'en empara.

- Il est temps pour moi de me mêler de cette histoire...

Dans la pénombre de sa grotte, on put voir son ombre s'affiner tandis que son rire, de prime abord rauque et cassé, devint suave et envoûtant.

ナルサス

Au-dessus de la falaise que surplombait sa majestueuse demeure, appuyé contre le parapet de la terrasse royale qui était censé le protéger d'une dégringolade le long de la pente raide et des rochers aux arrêtes saillantes en contre-bas, Naruto jouait une mélancolique mélodie à la flûte, écoutant le ressac. Le vacarme que produisaient les vagues s'écrasant avec violence sur cette muraille pierreuse avaient quelque chose de fascinant.

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te tenir dos à la mer comme un poète à l'âme troublée, plaisanta Kiba en s'accoudant contre la balustrade.

Après un silence, il prit une grande inspiration et se décida à faire ce pour quoi il était venu.

- Si tu me permets, je pense qu'un fiancé bien réel vaut mieux qu'un rêve hypothétique.

Il désigna la lucarne éclairée d'une des tours du palais.

- Un jeune homme là-haut n'attend qu'un mot de toi.

Le prince sourit. Il savait pertinemment qui logeait dans cette chambre.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison.

En un lancer souple, il envoya son instrument se perdre dans l'écume qui proliférait sous lui.

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse, se contenta-t-il de répondre son ami en se retirant.

Il prit la direction du château, le pas assuré et la posture déterminée. L'élu de son cœur ne se trouvait qu'à quelques enjambées de lui. Néanmoins, en pleine action, ses muscles se figèrent et ses yeux, écarquillés, oublièrent leur but pour se tourner avec lenteur vers la plage. Un chant, surmontant le bruit des éléments agités, s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles, ensorcelant, hypnotique. Fendant la brume, une silhouette se profila dans le lointain, un pendentif en forme de coquillage brillant à son cou. Sa lumière se refléta dans les yeux aux mille nuances de bleu du jeune homme pour ne plus en sortir.

Le matin suivant, la nouvelle des proches noces du prince se répandait comme de la poussière de fée dans tout le royaume. Sasuke émergea d'un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves de cheveux blonds et de terres inexplorées, simultanément ravi et contrarié par sa soirée de la veille. Il lui restait moins d'une journée pour faire succomber Naruto et quelqu'un semblait prendre très à cœur de l'empêcher à réaliser ses desseins. Il fit une moue amusée. Aujourd'hui, il obtiendrait ce baiser, peu importaient les obstacles qui tenteraient de semer sa route d'embûches.

Il enfila vêtements et chaussures avant de partir en quête de la salle où était servi le petit déjeuner, ou du moins des cuisines pour pouvoir en réclamer un. Toutefois, alors qu'il était sur le point de descendre un des colossaux escaliers de marbre qui parsemaient l'édifice, il surprit une conversation des plus déplaisantes.

Kiba faisait face au prince, qui tenait le bras d'une jeune femme à la beauté anguleuse et dont les traits comme la longue chevelure noire déplurent immédiatement au brun.

- Mes plus plates excuses, Naruto, cet ange salvateur existe bel et bien. Et, qui plus est, c'est une personne charmante.

La demoiselle sourit au compliment, dévoilant une rangée de dents dépourvues de défauts, sagement alignées en une ligne parfaite.

- Nous voulons nous marier au plus tôt, l'informa son ami d'un ton qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

Son regard était légèrement fixe, comme perdu dans une vision qu'il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer, et quiconque n'aurait pas connu l'exubérance parfois exaspérante avec laquelle il manifestait sa joie aurait pu affirmer avec une quasi-certitude présomptueuse qu'il flottait sur un nuage et que sa relation l'épanouissait.

- Bien entendu, mais les préparatifs prendront un certain temps, argua Kiba.

- Cet après-midi, trancha le prince. Je souhaite que le navire nuptial soit prêt avant ce soir.

ナルサス

Sasuke frappa avec violence la colonne contre laquelle il était appuyé, espérant fortement sans pour autant se faire d'illusions qu'elle se brise et s'effondre sur le chalutier, emblème de la ville côtière, orné d'immondes dorures et surchargé de fleurs trop blanches. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un mariage de raison ? D'amour ? Pourquoi Naruto n'avait-t-il jamais fait la moindre allusion à cette fille ? Pourquoi cet empressement à célébrer leur union ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir joué cette comédie et lui avoir laissé croire qu'il avait de quelconques sentiments à son égard s'il comptait en épouser une autre ? Drapé avec autant de mauvais goût que son moyen de transport, l'imbécile à la source de ses questions embarqua... « au bras de sa catin » voulut-il cracher. Mais, ses paroles ne prirent pas forme et il fut d'autant plus furieux que son venin n'empoisonne que ses propres veines et pas celles de la mariée qui manquait de s'empêtrer dans sa robe à chacun de ses pas. Il s'enfonça rageusement les ongles dans la chair en pestant contre son incapacité à l'injurier.

- Maintenant, deux choix s'offrent à toi : continuer à te mutiler les mains ou te faufiler dans le cortège de nobles qui se pressent sur le bateau pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Stupéfait des propos qui venaient de lui être tenus, le jeune prince chercha la provenance de la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui de manière si cavalière et la trouva derrière en la personne de Kiba. Celui-ci crut bon de s'expliquer.

- Quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire. Naruto n'aime pas les femmes, je le sais de source sure. Et pourtant, il n'a pas voulu entendre raison quand j'ai essayé de lui en parler. Je ne sais pas quel genre de sort lui a jeté cette fille... Mais toi, tu peux lui éviter de faire une bêtise.

Après un moment de flottement, Sasuke acquiesça. Malgré tout, il aimait cet abruti. Kiba passa succinctement sa tenue en revue avant de souffler un « ça ira » qui sonnait comme un « il faudra s'en contenter » et l'entraîna sans tarder vers le bateau que l'on détachait déjà du ponton, s'emparant au passage d'Akamaru, qui passait par là, en le tirant par le collier.

Ils se mêlèrent avec difficulté avec la masse compacte d'aristocrates tirés à quatre épingles, qui ne semblait pas être prête à céder un pouce de terrain à qui que ce soit tenterait de se mettre entre eux et le couple fraîchement formé. À l'avant du pont, un autel avait été dressé et un prêtre convoqué pour confirmer _leur_ union devant Dieu. Le prince patientait, très digne dans l'attente de sa dulcinée. La scène était stéréotypée d'une manière si écœurante que la bouche du prince triton se tordit en un rictus méprisant. Dès l'entrée de la future épouse, Akamaru exprima une claire animosité envers elle, aboyant bruyamment et se débattant pour se dégager de l'emprise de son maître. Un sourire mutin passa sur le visage de celui-ci avant qu'il ne relâche le collier.

Le chien ne fit aucun cas des robes et costumes coûteux et impeccables des membres de la cour et se rua dans la foule à grands coups de pattes et de claquements de mâchoire occasionnels. Il laissa derrière lui un sillon vide dans lequel Sasuke s'engagea instantanément, se jeta, toute babines déployées, sur la jeune femme qui essaya sans succès de le repousser puis, en voulant la mordre, lui arracha le pendentif qui ne quittait pas son cou. L'ornement s'envola en une belle parabole dans les airs et termina sa courbe en s'écrasant au sol, se brisant avec un son de vaisselle cassée.

Aussitôt, le sortilège qui maintenait Naruto dans un état second s'évapora, et il secoua la tête en reprenant ses esprits. La lumière qui était, quant à elle, logée dans le coquillage, ondoya entre ciel et terre, enfin libérée de sa prison, et laissa échapper un chant mélodieux avant de rejoindre son légitime propriétaire.

**Iki wo shitemite  
><strong>_J'essaie de respirer_

Sasuke voulut goûter la joie de ses cordes vocales retrouvées avec le plus approprié des mots.

- Naruto.

- Sasuke ? C'était toi ? Depuis le début ?

La première interrogation fut hurlée à distance, la seconde criée alors qu'il se rapprochait, la dernière simplement dite lorsqu'il posa ses mains avec douceur sur les bras du jeune prince.

- Évidemment, idiot, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Je te l'aurais dit si j'avais pu, chuchota-t-il ensuite.

Sa voix était grave et vibrait d'une émotion peu commune chez lui, que Naruto savoura, sachant inconsciemment qu'il ne l'entendrait à nouveau qu'en peu d'occasions. Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs nez se touchèrent et bientôt, leurs respirations se confondirent. Leurs lèvres s'apprêtaient à faire de même quand Sasuke s'affaissa, ses jambes se dérobant subitement à lui. Il comprit une fraction de seconde avant de tourner son regard vers l'ouest, où l'ultime rayon du soleil restant avait été englouti par l'horizon. Les trois jours étaient écoulés, ils s'étaient presque embrassés mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il baissa les yeux vers la queue bleu sombre qui avait remplacé ses attributs humains à peine maqués par son pantalon en lambeaux.

- Trop tard ! rugit la jeune femme, le visage déformé par la colère.

Son cri n'avait rien d'humain. Sa voix avait déjà été dépossédée de ses tonalités mélodieuses, son apparence fit de même. Avec un sourire plus effrayant que triomphant, elle redevint Orochimaru, le redoutable sorcier des abîmes, le serpent visqueux, aux écailles acérées, qui crissèrent de manière insoutenable sur les lattes de bois du pont lorsqu'il sinua jusqu'à sa proie inapte à se déplacer dans cet environnement qui n'était pas le sien. Il chargea Sasuke sur son épaule malgré ses actives protestations et ses nombreux coups de queue, qui laissèrent une marque cuisante dans son dos, et disparut dans les profondeurs en l'emportant avec lui.

Cependant, alors qu'il l'entraîna en direction de son repaire, trois pointes effilées se mirent en travers de son chemin. Il s'agissait du Trident, le sceptre du roi qui lui conférait le pouvoir de régner sur les océans et de les plier à sa volonté. Et, à son autre bout, tenant fermement son manche, il n'y avait non pas le souverain lui-même mais Itachi, qui eut un regard mauvais avant de lancer :

- Arrière, monstre.

- Alors comme ça, on a chipé le Trident de papa ? persifla le serpent de mers sans se démonter. Il va être fort mécontent de l'apprendre...

- Rends-moi Sasuke, ordonna le prince, lui, sans se départir de son stoïcisme.

Une grimace torve s'installa sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il enroula le bas de son corps autour de l'objet de la convoitise de son adversaire, libérant ainsi ses mains, et fit apparaître le contrat lumineux pour le balancer sous le regard outré du jeune homme.

- Désolé, mais Sasuke m'appartient.

- Je ne suis la propriété de personne, s'imposa avec force le prisonnier, tentant de juguler sa fureur sans tout à fait y parvenir.

N'ayant aucune considération pour le vulgaire morceau de parchemin qu'un paria agitait sous son nez, Itachi brandit le sceptre et le frappa d'un rayon destructeur. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir la puissance de l'arme réduire en cendre le papier brillant, celui-ci resta intact, inaltéré par son attaque.

- Ce contrat est légal, et même les pouvoirs du roi ne peuvent surpasser la loi, jubila Orochimaru d'un ton moqueur.

Il prit un faux air de réflexion intense avant de susurrer à l'aîné de Uchiha :

- Ton petit frère adoré est une marchandise précieuse...

Cette fois-ci, la marchandise en question n'objecta rien, et pour cause, Kabuto, qui venait d'arriver à la suite de son maître, l'avait bâillonné.

- Néanmoins, je pourrais peut-être me résoudre à faire un échange... contre quelque chose ayant plus de valeur.

L'avidité était nettement perceptible dans le regard qu'il posa sur le sceptre royal. Suigetsu et Kakashi, arrivant après une course effrénée auprès de leurs princes, n'osèrent s'approcher de ses yeux aux pupilles verticales et à l'éclat sournois.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? cria Kiba au jeune téméraire qui ramait sur une mer s'ébrouant de plus en plus, prémisse évidente de perturbations à venir.

- Hors de question que je reste sans rien faire alors que Sasuke est en danger ! répondit-il, surmontant le bruit des vagues.

Toutefois, plus bas, les événements prenaient une tournure dramatique.

- Alors, _Votre Majesté_, affaire conclue ? s'enquit Orochimaru après avoir une nouvelle fois fait preuve de ses talents d'orateur.

Avec résignation, Itachi signa de son propre son le contrat, effaçant par la même occasion celui de son frère, et tendit l'inestimable symbole de l'autorité du roi au serpent, qui tint sa promesse et desserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme sans daigner lui accorder un coup d'œil. À présent qu'il était le maître incontesté du monde marin, que pouvait lui importer un moucheron qui ne lui avait servi qu'en tant qu'appât ? Il aurait toutefois dû plus se méfier de la rancœur du jeune prince triton qui, dès qu'il fut relâché, se jeta sur lui afin de lui arracher le Trident des mains. Le sorcier, bien plus habile, le propulsa sur le sable et pointa le Trident rougeoyant sur lui.

- Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi, sale gamin capricieux, siffla-t-il.

Mais, alors qu'Orochimaru menaçait d'abattre son sceptre sur Sasuke, un harpon, filant à toute vitesse, lui érafla le bras, répandant un filet de sang épais et sombre près de la blessure.

- Naruto ! s'écria le jeune homme, reconnaissant la tignasse blonde et indomptable qui ondulait au-dessus de lui. Fais attention !

- Attrape-le ! enjoignit le sorcier à Kabuto.

L'anguille s'élança et s'entremêla aux jambes du prince qui, alourdi par ses vêtements, ne pouvait rivaliser en rapidité avec une créature aquatique. C'est alors que Kakashi et Suigetsu entrèrent en scène, l'un pinçant et l'autre mordant de ses dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs pour faire lâcher prise au sous-fifre de l'immonde serpent. Ce dernier continua pourtant de sourire, et visa l'humain de son arme, une expression démente sur le visage.

- Dis au-revoir à ton bien-aimé, Sasuke.

S'efforçant de conserver son aplomb, le jeune triton tira sur les longs cheveux couleur d'encre du monstre quand il attaqua. Le tir ainsi dévié atteignit Kabuto, qui fut désintégré en un éclair platiné. La rage s'empara d'Orochimaru lorsqu'il vit des fragments de chair tomber devant lui, ultimes restes de son fidèle serviteur. Il tourna des yeux injectés de sang en direction du couple qui s'élevait vers l'extérieur, suivi de peu par Itachi.

Une aura malsaine s'échappa de lui, tandis que des volutes noires se formaient autour de son corps grandissant, ses écailles devinrent pics acérés, sa queue se dédoubla plusieurs fois, se transformant en tentacules coupants qui grouillèrent bientôt partout où se posait le regard. La malveillance se propagea jusqu'au ciel, qui prit une teinte violacée. La taille du sorcier ne cessa d'augmenter et sa tête finit par crever la surface en de gerbes d'eau torrentielles. Il toisa les trois avortons sous lui, qu'il aurait aisément pu écarter d'un mouvement dérisoire.

- Misérables êtres inférieurs !

Un appendice fondit sur le trio, forçant ses membres à se séparer pour ne pas finir empalés sur les épines qui le sertissaient.

- Je suis le seigneur des océans, son peuple s'incline devant mon pouvoir !

Il avait perdu la raison, grisé et aveuglé par le ressentiment qui l'envahissait. Usant du Trident, qui avait lui aussi crû de manière démesurée, nourri par sa haine, il déclencha orage et déferlements de vagues avant de créer un tourbillon au diamètre monstrueux. Le courant et les remous qu'ils provoquèrent remontèrent des abysses un navire jadis submergé par les éléments en furie, délabré mais flottant malgré quelques trous dans la coque.

Naruto, n'écoutant que son courage, agrippa une des cordes effilochées qui pendaient contre le bois vermoulu et se hissa sur le bateau. Sasuke, observant l'action, effaré, ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il était le centre d'attention d'Orochimaru, qui l'envoya valser dans l'œil du tourbillon. Itachi plongea à la rescousse de son frère pris pour cible par le sorcier, qui prenait un plaisir pervers à le voir se tortiller pour éviter les flammes lancées par son sceptre, cependant il échoua à s'approcher de lui, ne pouvant lutter contre le flux de l'eau qui l'écartait sans cesse.

Paraissant finalement lassé de son jeu, le serpent s'apprêta à planter les pointes du Trident sur le jeune homme. C'est à ce moment que Naruto, serrant la barre de l'épave qu'il conduisait, sachant que son existence en dépendait, assaillit le monstre. Un débris de mât, débordant d'échardes et de clous rouillés, s'enfonça dans son ventre, transperçant peau et organes vitaux. Mutilé, il hurla de douleur et s'affaissa sur le bateau à présent ensanglanté, puis disparut sous les flots sans suspendre son mugissement de souffrance, qui résonna encore longtemps après son engloutissement par les profondeurs marines. Le temps se calma progressivement, redevint normal bien que le ciel garde toujours une couleur sanguinolente. Le sceptre royal, lui, dégringola pour aller se coincer entre deux rochers, où Itachi le retrouva, soulagé.

Le jeune prince humain qui avait accompli l'exploit de défaire le serpent des mers le plus redoutable qui ait été, trouva la force de chercher Sasuke des yeux et de lever son pouce en l'air avec un sourire victorieux, avant de puiser dans les dernières réserves d'énergie qu'il possédait pour se traîner jusqu'à la côte proche et s'y effondrer, harassé.

ナルサス

Au lever du soleil, Sasuke se tenait sur le même rocher que le jour où il avait sauvé Naruto de la noyade, le contemplant, assoupi sur le sable fin, se sentant indigne de l'approcher. Que valaient ses sentiments face à leur différence d'espèce ? L'humain ressemblait à un ange en dépit de ses cheveux en bataille et de sa chemise déchiquetée, le triton à une statue faite d'albâtre et de saphir, figée dans sa tristesse.

- Il a passé la nuit à le regarder, se contenta de noter Kakashi, quelques mettre derrière lui.

Acquiesçant face à la remarque du chef d'orchestre, Itachi s'adressa à Fugaku.

- Père, il serait temps d'accepter que sa place n'est pas parmi nous.

- Il ne me reste dans ce cas plus qu'un problème à régler... soupira le roi d'une voix où transparaissait une émotion mal contenue.

- Lequel ? sourit le prince.

- Comment vais-je supporter son absence ? demanda-t-il, presque plaintif.

D'un geste mesuré, il déposa son Trident sur l'eau et laissa la magie voguer jusqu'à son plus jeune fils. Elle s'empara de sa queue de poisson et, délicatement, sans même qu'il ne ressente un picotement, en fit deux jambes qu'elle habilla d'un pantalon ajusté, puis grimpa sur son torse pour le couvrir lui aussi. Étonné durant une fraction de seconde, le jeune homme se retourna vers son père, il hocha ensuite la tête et un mince sourire vint embellir son visage avant qu'il ne reporte toute son attention sur le jeune blond étendu sur la plage.

Sans hésiter, il courut à sa rencontre, essayant de dépasser les vagues et d'atteindre son but avant elle. Toutefois, il stoppa sa course en plein élan lorsqu'il vit Naruto se réveiller et ouvrir les paupières en s'asseyant maladroitement. Soudain, ses iris que même la voûte céleste devait lui envier se braquèrent sur lui et crépitèrent de joie à sa vue. Sans prendre le temps de se redresser correctement, le prince se précipita vers Sasuke et lui sauta au cou, les entraînant tous les deux dans une chute qui fut en grande partie amortie par l'eau et le sol mou. Ils étaient couchés l'un sur l'autre, à la frontière des mondes terrestre et marin.

- T'es lourd, usuraton...

Le blond fit taire le brun d'un baiser. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de lui demander ce que signifiait cette insulte qu'il avait voulu lui lancer. Pour l'instant, seules importaient leur lèvres unies. Elles étaient pétillantes et sucrées pour l'un, salées et inoubliables pour l'autre. Ensemble, elles scellèrent la promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter.

ナルサス

À la sortie de son bain quotidien – tradition humaine que, par ailleurs, il commençait à beaucoup apprécier – Sasuke se plaça devant le miroir de pied, un air perplexe plaqué que le visage. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se demandait pour quelle raison la nature avait pourvu les êtres humains, et par extension, lui, d'un détail si encombrant au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Il en comprenait parfaitement l'utilité lorsqu'il s'agissait de satisfaire ses besoins primaires, mais pourquoi l'avoir doté de quelque chose d'aussi long ? Il eut la (mal)heureuse idée de faire part de son questionnement à Naruto, qui passait par là, une serviette sous le bras. Ce dernier, dont l'aide laissa à désirer, écarquilla les yeux avant de prononcer un simple mot.

- Non ?

Contrarié de ne pas obtenir de réponse claire – son interrogation était pourtant limpide ! – il répliqua froidement.

- Quoi « non » ?

- C'est pas vrai ? tenta d'expliciter le prince.

La tentative échoua lamentablement.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Mais, vous faites comment pour... ?

Son compagnon s'impatienta.

- Pour _quoi_,Naruto ?

- Ben pour... les petits plaisirs de la vie, quoi...

Alors qu'il semblait devenu incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente, du moins de l'avis de Sasuke, il frappa soudainement son poing contre sa paume, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Résigné à attendre les explications qui tardaient à arriver, l'ancien triton leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est de ça que t'as besoin pour te dérider !

Intrigué, il haussa un sourcil.

- Moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu tirais toujours la tronche... poursuivit le prince, visiblement ravi de sa trouvaille.

- Et quelle est cette potion magique qui est censée me faire rire ? finit-il par lâcher avec une mauvaise humeur ostensible.

Les traits de Naruto s'illuminèrent.

- Une très bonne potion, tu vas voir, affirma-t-il en l'entraînant vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient chastement depuis plus d'une semaine.

À présent, il comprenait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dû à une quelconque timidité de son conjoint, mais à de l'ignorance. Il lui manquait simplement quelques connaissances de l'anatomie humaine, qu'il se proposait, à titre parfaitement éducatif, de lui faire découvrir. Sans qu'on ne lui laisse le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, Sasuke se retrouva allongé sur le lit, totalement nu et à la merci du jeune homme à la chemise orange chiffonnée qui le chevauchait. D'instinct, il se mit à rougir quand il l'embrassa avec une tendresse teintée d'un sérieux inhabituel chez lui. Pourquoi ce subit revirement d'attitude ? Et quelle était cette sensation de chaleur au creux de son ventre qui se propageait petit à petit dans tout son corps ?

- Qu'est-ce que... tu fais... idiot ? bafouilla-t-il avec la déplaisante impression de perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Naruto ne se formalisa pas du qualificatif utilisé. À force, ces insultes finissaient par sonner comme des mots doux dans la bouche de son compagnon.

- Je t'explique, alors détends-toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Il lui souffla en même temps dans le cou, lui arrachant un frisson, avant de se promener le long de sa clavicule. Il ne s'attarda que légèrement sur son téton et poursuivit sa descente langoureuse. Ses mots et ses baisers eurent l'effet escompté sur Sasuke, qui se laissa aller aux caresses de son amant. Il commençait à comprendre, tout en sentant la sensibilité de son épiderme s'exacerber et son sexe se dresser. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passerait lorsque le jeune blond l'atteindrait.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps et ne prit pas la peine d'être surpris quand le prince engloba son membre dans sa bouche. De tous les scénarios possibles qui avaient défilé dans son esprit, celui-ci était le plus délicieux. D'abord lentement, et ensuite à une rythme plus soutenu, Naruto réveilla chacune des terminaisons nerveuses qui recouvraient sa verge. Il entendit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le jeune brun gémir et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, tentant de masquer ses halètements, qui restèrent en dépit de ses efforts tout à fait perceptibles. Finalement alors que le plaisir parvint à son paroxysme, Sasuke oublia toute convenance et se cambra vivement en une exclamation qui avait abandonné la discrétion des précédentes.

Il s'inquiéta un instant de ce qu'il était advenu du liquide qui s'était échappé de lui et fronça les sourcils en n'en voyant aucune trace dans les draps, mais remarqua bien vite la traînée blanchâtre qui s'écoulait du coin des lèvres de son jeune prince. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'affaissa sur le matelas et ferma les paupières, essayant de récupérer une respiration régulière. Il aurait bien le temps plus tard de s'interroger sur ces mœurs humaines qui consistaient à avaler toutes sortes de substances bizarres.

Naruto sourit en voyant son amant, égaré dans les restes de sa jouissance, les muscles encore frémissants, sa poitrine se soulevant de manière erratique. Soudain, deux yeux d'une noirceur intense se braquèrent sur lui. Sasuke, surprenant le regard mi-taquin, mi-admiratif dont il était l'objet, comprit qu'il se trouvait dans ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une position de faiblesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait inversé les rôles et chevauchait le jeune blond, s'occupant à détacher d'un geste ferme les boutons de sa chemise en lui dévorant le cou. L'habit ne fut rapidement plus qu'une tas informe jeté quelque part dans la pièce. La facilité avec laquelle il apprenait et s'adaptait était déconcertante. Le prince réagit au moment où son pantalon et son sous-vêtement allèrent rejoindre son haut.

- Ah non, c'est moi au-dessus, dit-il en changeant une nouvelle fois leur position.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Une courte période de réflexion profondément feinte plus tard, il déclara :

- Parce que... j'ai encore des choses à t'enseigner.

- Je ne vois pas...

Naruto le coupa en passant deux doigts sur ses lèvres, lui quémandant de manière relativement claire l'accès à sa bouche avec une expression si adorable que Sasuke la lui accorda, non sans tenter de cacher sa moue simultanément amusée et curieuse.

- 'a 'est 'on 'ou' une 'ois, voulut-il articuler.

- Quoi ? le questionna le jeune prince.

Il libéra sa bouche de son index et son majeur, mais les remplaça immédiatement par ses lèvres, au final peu préoccupé par la réponse. Trop comblé pour lui en tenir rigueur, le brun, tout en pressant le corps bouillonnant de son amant contre le sien, non moins enflammé, s'entendit penser : « Tu as très bien compris, crétin. » Une autre réflexion jaillit lorsque les deux doigts au préalable lubrifiés par sa propre salive entrèrent en lui : « La prochaine fois, je ne le laisserai pas agir à sa guise. »

S'il n'avait été que peu dérangé quand les deux phalanges s'étaient introduites en lui et s'y étaient agitées, il grimaça au moment où Naruto, l'épiderme en feu et toute retenue annihilée par l'envie, le jugea suffisamment préparé et les échangea contre une présence plus imposante. Sasuke sentit le blond entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Les frôlements de leur étreinte lui électrisaient la peau, l'égaraient dans un monde de volupté inédit. Les baisers qui volaient et s'éparpillaient sur son torse, son cou et son visage se firent plus nombreux, son amant plus ardent et passionné.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera moi », se jura le brun. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le prince ne connaisse la délivrance, se laissant aller aux délices de l'amour. « Définitivement moi. »

Naruto se laissa lourdement tomber à côté de lui, maculé de sueur et le souffle rauque. Sa fatigue ne l'empêcha pas de lancer une boutade d'un goût douteux, doublée d'un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

- T'es sûr que t'as bien tout compris, Sas'ke ?

- Hmm... Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout assimiler en une fois.

Son ton était neutre et semblait indifférent, toutefois son bien-être était trahi par un délicat étirement de la commissure de ses lèvres et sa main, amoureusement entrelacée à celle de son compagnon. Ce dernier, pris d'un brusque sursaut d'énergie, lui demanda avec un intérêt sincère :

- Mais, au fait, comment vous faites les bébés ?

- Quelle question. C'est la cigogne qui les apporte et les laisse tomber devant les habitations des sirènes.

Face au regard incrédule et aux yeux ronds de son amant, Sasuke soupira.

- Je plaisante, imbécile.

Il était bien l'unique personne au monde capable d'avaler une telle énormité.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est fini !<strong>

**Pas de mariage, mais bien un lemon. M'enfin, un mariage implique qu'on consomme la nuit de noces, non ? Disons donc que c'est sensiblement pareil.**

**J'espère que l'OS vous aura plu :)**

**J'ai dans l'idée qu'il est éventuellement possible que des gens qui suivent mon autre fiction soient peut-être susceptibles d'atterrir dans le coin (et d'être pris de sérieuses envies de déchiquetage de chair en constatant ma lenteur dans la mise à jour de "Du ciel ou de l'enfer"), je tiens donc juste à préciser que la prochaine chose que j'écris, c'est le chapitre suivant !**

**Reviews toujours grandement appréciées sans être obligatoires, cela va de soi ^^**


End file.
